


Dylis Cousland: Professional Cockblocker

by LemonWicky



Series: Sarren and The Twins Shenanigans [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DYLIS YOU FUCKING BITCH, M/M, SARREN NEEDS IT, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylis decides that her brother and his lover don't need to have sex today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylis Cousland: Professional Cockblocker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzy/gifts).



> IT'S ALWAYS BIZZY'S FAULT I SWEAR

Soft gasps and moans filled the room, two bodies on the bed wrapped in each other.

Sarren was gripping the sheets as Aeron kissed every inch of his torso; all the scars and dips in his perfect body was licked and nipped and sucked. Aeron left no skin untouched and by the time he reached the top of Sarren's pants, the elf was nearly sobbing.

"Ma vhenan, please!" Sarren nearly shouted, his arousal obvious as his thin trousers were tented and soaked.

Aeron chuckled and leaned down to place a hard kiss on the tent, making Sarren sob and buck his hips. Smirking, he hooked a finger in the waistline of the trousers and slowly started to pull them down...

"HEY GUYS WHATCHA DOIN'?" Dylis booming voice scared the both of them half to death. Aeron whipped his head around to look at his twin, leaning againt the door frame with a devilish look of sick enjoyment. He heard Sarren groan and felt his lover turn to his side, blocking Dylis from seeing his erection.

Dylis giggled wickedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something important?" She asked, an air of mock innocence around her.

Suddenly, a knife was embedded into the wall next to her head, Sarren turned back to face her with a look of pure murder on his face. She looked entirely unimpressed. Her smirk was challenging. "Got something to say, Mahariel?"

That day, the servants and guards of the newly rebuilt Castle Cousland were treated to the amusing sight of a small, lithe elf chasing their cackling mistress around.

Aeron was sitting with his older brother, drinking tea and praying to the Maker to relieve his headache.

**Author's Note:**

> smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com and lemonwicky.tumblr.com.
> 
> Go there for stupid stuff. 
> 
> Mine, that is. 
> 
> Bizzy is pure.


End file.
